Looking
by Arrius99
Summary: When a new girl, Evelyn Kilok, arrives at the Palm Woods, she falls for a man with green eyes and blonde hair. But, when James meets her, he instantly likes her more than a friend. Ev wants nothing to do with James, but will he try to make Ev her own? And at what cost? Kendall/OC, James/OC(?)
1. Chapter 1

_**Looking**_

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

As I walked through the main lobby, I see four guys chasing each other. Three of them are soaking wet, and the fourth seemed dry. _Boys… They never stop fooling around_, I think. I look around: There are light tan couches in front of me, a pool on the left, and an overweight guy in a blazer over a yellow polo. The nametag reads: _Palm Woods_, and right below it is the word: _Bitters_.

"Uh... Hello Mr. uh, Bitters?" I say without confidence.

"Hello. You must be Evelyn Kilok. Here is your key, and have a 'Palm Woods Day!'"

I turn around with a look of confusion on my face. _He rushed things a lot… At least I got his name right_. I walk towards the elevators and wait for one to come down. _I think that this just might be a good place for me. You know what? I'm going to change myself! I'm going to be more friendly to others, go out of my way to_-. My thoughts are interrupted by the _ding_ of the elevator opening and a guy with green eyes and blonde hair runs through the barely open doors and straight into me.

"Hey! Watch i-…" I stop myself before I got any further. This guy is amazing! I mean… He's just **everything** that I would want. "Uh, sorry… I'm Evelyn, but you can call me Ev (**A/N** Its pronounced 'Ev' like the beginning of the name)."

The guy laughs. "What are you sorry about? I should be the one apologizing." He stands up and gives me his hand. "The name's Kendall," he says while pulling me up. "And you're pretty."

I look away to try to hide my blushing. _This Kendall guy, who is really cute, just called me pretty_…_ What should I do? What should I do?_ "Uh, wow, Kendall. Do you really hit on every new girl you see?" I act as if I'm sizing him up as a player.

"Oh, no! I, uh, didn't mean to come across like that. I should really try to keep my mouth closed sometimes." He quickly glances away. "How about I help you bring your stuff to your room, okay?"

I nod. "Sure! I'm in room…" I pull out my key and look at the room number. _2I_. "I'm in room 2I. Do you know where it is?"

"Do I know where it is?" He asks while smiling. "That's the room next to mine!"

_Oh, god_, I think to myself. _Well this can be both good and bad. I'm one room over from the most attractive guy I've met_, I think positively, _But I'm also one room over from the most attractive guy I've met_, the last one with a more negative tone than the first. He opens the door and brings all of my baggage inside the elevator. "Y'know, I can carry something. You don't have to carry everything." I try to take one of my suitcases from him, but he pulls back.

"Ah, but, in fact, I do. I ran over you, and I offered to carry your stuff to your room, and so I _will_ bring your stuff up to your room." He argues back. And he left no room for a counter-argument.

"Okay." I sigh, as the elevator doors open. I follow him toward my room. The hallways have some paintings on the walls, and they aren't that spacious. I look back at Kendall to see him leaning against the door of my apartment. "Oh! Sorry, I'll be right there!" I pull the key out of my pocket and am about to put it into the lock when I slip, _figures, right?_, and drop the key onto the floor. I go to pick them up, but I see someone beat me to them. "Hey, can I have my key?" I look up and see a boy, about the same age as Kendall, but he carries himself in a much different manor. This guy has too much confidence.

"Ah, a new girl. What's your name?"

"Evelyn. Call me Ev." _This guy is a bit attractive, but he's __**so**__ not my type._

"Well, then Ev. How about I see you at the pool in half-an-hour?" _This guy cannot be serious? Can he?_

"Uh, sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I'm James."

"Okay, James, but I'm afraid that Kendall over there got me first. _We_ are going to the pool in a half -an-hour. Right, Kendall?" _Please agree. Please agree. Please agree. Please agree. Please agree. Please-_

"Yeup. That's right Ev. Here, I'll leave your bags at the door and I'll get ready. I'll knock on your door in a few." James, completely shocked by both the rejection and the fact that Kendall 'got' me first, makes a loud, "Huh," and walks around the corner and out of sight.

"So, uh, Kendall. See you in a few?"

He chuckles. "Yeah. I'll be back in 20." He then places my bags I front of my door and walks into his apartment. _God. Did I just ask him- I mean order him- out? Didn't he technically say yes?_ I sigh and my key and unlock the door. After bringing in all of my baggage, I sit down and let out a groan. _Finally here!_ As I start to unpack, I hear a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask

"Kendall. You ready yet?"_ Shit! I forgot!_

"Uh, no. I'll be out in a minute." I grab my bag that has my bikini in it walk to the bathroom. After I put it on, I brush my teeth and comb my hair._ Okay, let's do this!_ I walk out of the bathroom; grab my sunscreen, shades, and flip-flops; and open the door. As I do, I just barely catch myself from gasping. Kendall is right in front of me, wearing his swim trunks and no shirt. _Wow. He is ripped!_ I start walking again, and am about to close the door behind me, when I realize that I forgot my key.

"Hey, Kendall. I'm gonna go grab my key. I almost forgot it." I say lamely. I walk into my apartment and start to look for it. I check the kitchen, in all of my luggage, the bathroom and the floor. I still couldn't find it.

"Ev! I found it!" _Wait. Is he in my room?_ "You forgot to take it out of the doorknob." _Phew._

"Really? Thanks!" I walk, again, out of my apartment to meet Kendall. I grab my key from him and ask: "Are you ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SOOOOO sorry… I haven't updated in forever, but that's because I was enjoying vacation, and I didn't have access to a computer or wifi… When I came back, it was debating whether I should or not, and OxyBtrSwag, well, you decided that for me… It's also hard for me to write because I don't have a lot of ideas, so any and all are welcome. One of the harder aspects of writing this is that I'm a guy writing for a female main character, and it's a challenge trying to create a semi-believable mindset for her, but I'll do my best… Here you go! –Arrius99**

**A/N: I do not own BTR… I know, I know… But I don't…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Pool, The Lobby, and The Elevator**

As Kendall and I walk down to the pool, we see two guys, also Kendall's age, fighting by the pool. Both of them had pool noodles, and were thwacking each other with them. I watched as the one with the black hair hits the other boy on the head. _Ouch_. But instead of a face of pain, there was a face of pride. His hands formed a fist and tapped his helmet twice.

I laugh awkwardly. "Uh, Kendall? Is that guy wearing a-"

"Yep. He is." Kendall replies faster than I could finish my sentence. "His name is Carlos, and the other one is named Logan. Logan's the smart one. Him, Carlos, James and I live together with my mother in my sister in 2J."

"You guys," I pause for dramatic emphasis, "All live together?"

"Yeah, it's like a comedy show. Carlos is nice, but not the brightest. Logan, as I said, has the brains. James, whom you've met, is the pretty one. My sister is a devious little one. You might want to watch out for her. She might swindle you out of your money, but don't worry, my mom always makes her pay it back."

"Ok, I'll keep my guard up." I find two empty pool chairs right next to each other. "Is here good?" I look up expectantly.

"It's perfect!" Kendall and I sit down, moving the towels to the ground. The sun's warmth feels nice; it counteracts the slow, but steady wind. _This is nice_. _I might actually like it here_. I put on my sunglasses and close my eyes, just enjoying being in L.A. _Ok. So I have a cute guy next to me, but I'm just going to lie here and say nothing? I must be crazy!_

Sitting up, I take off my sunglasses and begin to ask a question. "So… Kendall… How why are you, Logan, Carl-" My question is cut off by a shriek that I make after a huge tidal wave of water comes crashing down all over me. Well, more of a cannon ball splash, anyways. I look up and see Kendall and Logan laughing. "What happened?"

Kendall was barely able to control his laughter. After a minute, he explains. "Carlos was walking to try to flirt with the Jennifers, but he slipped and, well, you know what happened next."

I start to laugh with them, although I bring up the towel from underneath me to dry myself off. "So, as I was asking. Kendall, why are you, Log-" My question is cut off for the second time, this time by Kendall's phone.

"One sec." He says quickly before answering. "Hello? Kelly, what? Hello? Gustavo? Slow down! Oh, ok. Wait, really? What, now? Do we hav-… Ok, we'll see you soon. Yup. Kay. Bye."

"Who was that?" Logan asks.

"Gustavo. He wants us at the studio now." He responds while throwing Carlos his towel. "Sorry Ev, but duty calls. Bye." Logan and Carlos echo his last word. _Well, I quess I should start to unpack then._ I stand up, dry myself the best I can, then walk into the lobby.

Now inside, I see Mr. Bitters talking to a little kid who reminds me of Kendall. Not heeding Kendall's warning I walk up to her to introduce myself. She's short, has brown hair and brown eyes. I tap her on the shoulder. "So, are you Kendall's sister?" I ask.

"To whom is it in question?"She asks defensively.

"Me. Evelyn Kilok, but call me Ev. I'm friends with Kendall."

She seemed to lighten up. "Oh, ok. Hi Ev, I'm Katie, as you said, Kendall's sister. Are you new here, because I haven't seen you around before this?"

"Ya, I just got here today. I'm actually in room 2I, which I believe is the room next to yours?"

"YES!" She screams. _Hopefully a good scream._ "Finally a girl! I live with four boys, and there are really no other girls here besides Camille. Oh, this is going to be good."

"I feel your pain. I am the youngest of 4. I have 3 brothers. Those facts alone explain the reason why I rarely slept at my own house during the school year. Maybe we can hang out sometime, and, ya'know, have some girl time?" I ask, trying to be nice.

"Of course! Oh, I gotta go now. I'll see you around, okay?"

"You bet." I watch her walk away as I sit on the couch in the Lobby. After a minute or so, Mr. Bitters tells me that there is no hanging out in the Lobby, so I leave to go into my room. I walk to the elevators and wait for one to open up. I step back this time though. An elevator come down, 'dings' and opens up I step in and hear someone hollering for me to keep the doors open. Being nice, I press the 'open doors' button, and he walks in. _Oh, no._ _An elevator ride with him!_

"Hey, Ev. I guess Kendall's not around for you to turn to for a scapegoat. So what do you say? Do you want to go out on a date with me?" His words and actions almost drip with confidence. While some girls like that, I really do not.

"James, here's a word that you've probably never heard before: no. I do not." I can see that his pride is cut. He really didn't expect that. "And besides, didn't a guy named Gustavon or something call you, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos to meet him?"

"What!?" His expressions were plastered on his face; he had the doubt in his eyebrows, the look of fear in his eyes, and the pain of rejection underlying it all, like he was trying to cover it with a mask that didn't fit.

"Yeah, they left like twenty minutes ago. You better hurry." As the elevator reached the floor, James raced out of it and into the stair case muttering something about 'Gustavo going to kill him' or something. I sigh out of relief that he had left. I enter the key, and open the door. I was tired. I walk past my suitcases, grab some comfy pajamas, and go into my bedroom for the first time. I jump on my bed and look at my clock. It read 7:00 p.m. _I think that now is a good time to go to sleep_. Then I close my eyes.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please review. It lets me know that you read them, what you like, what you don't, what you want to happen, and what I can to do to make it better. You can type the alphabet, or copy and paste it, I don't care (I do care, actually). But please Review. I will try to update every week, I don't know on which day, yet, but I will figure it out. School is starting soon, so, it might be a little bit longer. I'm running out of ideas, so please can you tell me any and all suggestions you have I will credit you and will most likely use almost all of them. –Arrius99 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys and gals. I'm sorry, but I've been swamped with work for the past couple of months. I will try to update at the latest bi-weekly. Here's the next chapter in the story. If you have any ideas, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please either review it or pm me. There's The Walking Dead season 2 spoilers in here, so if you're catching up, I'll tell you when to stop.**

**A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush… Oranges…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Early Encounter**

I wake up to a dark room with the only source of light coming from the alarm clock on my bedside table. I turn to read the time. It reads: 3 o'clock. _Great… I've already slept too much so now I can't go back to sleep._ I sit up on my bed. _No one is going to be up for the next 4 hours._

I start get out of bed, but the coolness of the room stops me. _The bed is so much warmer than outside… I'll just stay here_. I grab the remote and switch on the T.V. Flicking through the channels, I find a re-run of the Walking Dead. (_**Spoiler**_) It's the one after they find Sophia as a zombie in the barn. (_**Spoiler Ends**_). I watch two episodes and before I know it, it's 5 o'clock.

_God, I'm hungry!_ Hunger overpowers my need to stay warm and I get out of bed and put on a bulky sweatshirt and a pair of flip-flops. The sweatshirt was black and blank; liked it because it wasn't too showy nor had any weird sayings on it. I put my keys in my pajama pants' pocket and walked out the door to grab a snack.

The elevator took a while for it to come up, so I thought that someone was in it. I step back, remembering my first encounter with this elevator, but it opens up empty. I go in and press the lobby button. During my descend, I realized that they didn't play any elevator music. _Huh_, I thought. The doors dinged open and I saw Mr. Bitters at his desk.

"Hey, Mr. Bitters." I call.

No response.

"Well, I guess you're grumpy then… Maybe your name also tells your personality?" I jokingly say. Still nothing. _Wow, bad morning._ I head over to the vending machine and pull out 2 dollars. I select Skittle's and put the cash in. The bag of candy falls down to the pick-up area and I grab it. Suddenly, someone grabs me from behind.

I shriek. "Get your fu-" I cut myself off in the middle of the sentence, realizing that it was only James. "James! You scared the shit out of me!" He only responds by putting his finger to his mouth and shushing me. I was about to ask why when Mr. Bitters finally said something.

"No screaming in the lobby." He said in his emotionless voice.

I lower my voice. "Wow, he's buzz-kill, isn't he?"

James chuckled. "You guessed it! So, basically, we cause trouble in the lobby, and then we run away." His voice is full of enthusiasm, but almost too excited. _Why is he so excited at 5 in the morning_?_ I really don't see the point in it_. I walk past him and am about to enter the elevators when he catches up with me.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." He paused, but didn't wait for my response; he started up again. "About you dating me… Maybe I should've taken things a little slower, right? I'm just used to walking up to a girl, saying 'hi' and getting her number, bada bing, bada boom. You're the first person who I've had to try, and even that doesn't even work. Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to you…" His voice trails off.

I step into the elevator, and he follows my suit. "James," I start, "I'm not sure. I think that we should, ya'know, just be friends, right?" _Ok, I have to admit, yes, he is extremely cute. I would date him… Oh, god_! I just realized what I did. _Did I just friend-zone him_?!_ Damn-it_!

"Wow… Friendzone…" James looks down. Out of what – loss, anger, sadness – I don't know.

"What about a fresh start? Right from the beginning, right now." I offer an idea, that I know he won't refuse. His face softens, and he looks up, almost not being able to convey his thanks; he is silent.

When the elevator opens, he breaks the silence by saying, "Uh, hi. I'm James, friends with Kendal, Carlos, and Logan. Not only are we as close as brothers, we actually live together in an apartment with Kendal's mother, Momma Knight, and his little sister, Katie." He starts our relationship again.

"Hi, James. I'm Evelyn Kilok, but you can call me Ev for short. I'm actually living in the apartment next to you, so try not to make too many loud noises." My feeble attempt at a joke brought a smile to his face. _Maybe I can learn to like him; if he gives up the player act I might fall for him_.

"Well, Ev, I need to get back to my apartment before I get in trouble with Momma Knight." He starts to walk off, but then he suddenly turns around. "Hey, would you like to have breakfast at our place? I'm sure they won't mind, and Mrs. Knight is always finding someone else to eat with us, so it might as well be one that we like, right?"

I think about it for a moment, even though I already know the answer. I just like seeing the emotions on his face as I stall. _Maybe I just like looking at his face_… "Uh, yeah. Sure! I'd love to come over. What time?"

"At Seven."

I nod. "Yeup. I'll be there. See ya later!" He turns around and walks into his apartment as I unlock mine. I walk past everything and I flop onto my bed. _Ugh_!_ Now I'm caught between two people_!_ Who do I chose_? _Kendal or James_? _Can I choose_? These questions float around in my head as I get ready to go eat breakfast in an hour and a half.

* * *

**Hey... I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded it in a while. Please, give me any and all idea's you have. Also, review it and tell me what you think!**

**- Arrius99**


End file.
